Summer's End
by Niyx
Summary: How does Raechel take it when House's daughter dies. The closest thing she ever had to a sister.
1. Summer's End

She was always filled with joy. Always filled with pride. Always filled with excitement…Always filled with something no one else had. How he lost her? He lost the only thing he ever really cared about. His pride and joy. His life. She was the one that was suppose to carry on his legacy but it didn't happen. She was sick, always had been. Alcoholic problem and no one ever knew except her.

There House was leaning over his daughter's body. She had died the same way her mother had died. She had drunk her self to death. That was his only daughter and he had lost her. He stood there looking down at her not knowing what to do. He didn't know if he should be angry or that he should just let himself cry. He couldn't bring himself to do neither. His was curious as to why she did it.

They had called him down to ID the body and he had came of course. He stood there a moment longer before looking back at the man and nodding his head. 'That's her.' House quietly said and walked out.

When he had made it to work late Cuddy came marching at him. 'House! My office, now.' Cuddy said walking back to her office and House had followed. Cuddy walked around her desk and sat down in her chair. House came to stand in the middle of her office, just staring into her eyes. 'House, you're late again.' Cuddy informed and House shrugged his shoulders.

'I had something important to do.' House returned and Cuddy could tell something was wrong.

'Are you okay?' she had went to be his boss to being his friend.

'No.' House said walking out her office and out the hospital. Cuddy saw these and went after him. She caught up to him and stopped him.

'House…' and he had cut her off.

'Summer's dead.' House said quietly and Cuddy looked at him with shock.

'How?'

'Drunk herself to death.' House said walking away from her and tears poured down Cuddy's face.

When Cuddy got home Raechel was on the sofa reading. Cuddy walked over to her and sat down next to her. Raechel could tell something was wrong. She put down her book and turned towards her mother. 'Mom, what's wrong?' she asked.

'Summer's dead.' Cuddy answered and tears poured down Raechel's face. She shook her head no because she didn't want to believe that Summer was dead. When Cuddy saw her daughter's reaction, her tears appeared again. Raechel got up, grabbed her coat and stormed outside. Cuddy went to the door and stood there looking at her daughter run. She tried to stop her with her voice. 'Rae!' but Raechel never looked back, she just keep running.

Raechel had ran forever, she had ran until she made it to the Statue of Liberty. She stood at the top looking down at the world go by. She couldn't believe the closet thing she had to a sister had died. She didn't want to believe it. She knew Summer was depressed but she never thought Summer would die over it. She remembered Summer bringing her up here and talking to her.

_Flashback…_

_'Summer, are you okay?' Raechel had asked._

_'No, Rae.' Summer returned, looking at everything go by. 'Do you ever wonder what's out there after you die?' Summer had asked her._

_'No, why?' Raechel asked. 'Don't tell me your thinking about…' and Raechel trailed off._

_'I just miss my mother sometimes.' Summer replied._

_'Your mother was depressed.' Raechel reminded her._

_'I know.' Summer simply said. After that, they both turned to look at New York._

Raechel should of known that Summer was thinking about dying. Now she stood at the top with her arms open ready to jump. Her tears were making waterfalls by now. A pair of arms had grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the edge.

'Don't be like her.' House told her, holding her tight. 'She wouldn't want that.' he informed her.

'How could she leave me?'

'I don't know.' House said in honesty.

A week went by and the funeral had arrived. Raechel didn't really want to go but she had no choice. It was hard to see Summer there, lying lifeless. She looked pale; she didn't look like the old Summer. Its because she wasn't and would never be. It was her own fault. It was Summer's own fault. Everyone at the funeral wondered why she did this to herself. All House knew was that that was her end. It was Summer's end and it was nothing no one could do about it.


	2. Three Months Later

Three months passed by and it still hadn't hit everyone that Summer was really dead. Some had often walked in Cuddy's office and ask if Summer was there. It was some of the students that Summer use to hangout with but then they would stop short and realize that Summer was gone. Gone with the angels in the sky.

Raechel had barely spoken words to anyone at all. A few words here and there. Even at school she would barely speak to her own friends but they understood and didn't hold it against her.

No one dared to bother House. No one gave him a hard time or asked him anything.

Raechel had just gotten out from school and was waiting for her ride, when her best friends walked over to her. She moved some of her blonde hair behind her ear as they stopped in front of her.

'Hey Raechel.' They said in harmony. In a way Raechel felt sorry for Jill and Mandy having to put up with her.

'Hey.' Raechel returned.

'There is this big party…and we was wondering if you were going?' Jill gained the courage to ask.

'No, thanks.' Raechel replied.

'Come on!' Mandy exclaimed and Jill gave her a look. Mandy always spoke what was on her mind and there was no other way to her methods. 'You need a good party to relax and if you don't say yes, I'm going to bug you until you do.' Mandy said.

'Fine.' Raechel muttered and they gave her a smile. When Raechel heard the horn to her mother's car, she said her good-byes and headed to the car. Once inside the car, her mother asked her how her day was.

'Alright.' Raechel answered and Cuddy drove off. 'Jill and Mandy invited me to this party.' Raechel informed and Cuddy smiled at her friend's attempts.

'That's nice. You going?'

'I told them I would.'

'Rae, you should go. I mean its been three months since…well since…' and Cuddy trailed off trying to find the right words that wouldn't hurt Raechel.

'Yeah, I know.' Raechel said drawing her attention to the window. Cuddy sighed and continued towards their destination.

Raechel was in her room getting ready for the party while in the living room Cuddy was just opening the door. At Cuddy's doorstep House stood there.

'Where's Raechel?' House asked as Cuddy shut the door.

'She's getting ready for a party.' Cuddy answered and House was surprised.

'She's getting out?' House asked and Cuddy nodded. 'Well I brought her something…umm…Summer would want her to have it.' House informed brining out a little black box.

'What's in there?' Cuddy asked curiously.

'Its Summer's heart necklace.' House answered and Cuddy smiled at him.

'Go give it to her.' Cuddy returned. House nodded, walking towards Raechel's room with Cuddy following close behind. House knocked on Raechel's door and Raechel opened it quickly.

'Uncle House.' Raechel said, she was stunned to see him. House pulled out the necklace from the box and motioned for her to turn around. When he was through Raechel turned back around trying not to cry and House saw it in her face.

'Don't mess up your make up.' House said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was dressed in a yellow Fitch shirt, with the writing in white, wearing some black skinny jeans and white heals with a yellow bow on it; it made the outfit come altogether. She had reminded House a lot of Summer. Raechel and Summer had the same green eyes the only difference Rae had blonde and Summer had strawberry blonde hair. Raechel looked down at the golden heart necklace and touched it ever so slightly. She smiled as memories of Summer flashed back in her mind.

'Honey, are you alright?' her mother's words knocked her back to her senses.

'Yeah.' Raechel said and they heard a horn from outside. 'That's my ride.' Raechel stated walking to the front door.

'Have fun.' Cuddy said before Raechel went out the door. Both, Cuddy and House stood there awkwardly, looking at each other not knowing what to do.


	3. Partying

The party was filled with drunken girls, dudes and horny teenagers all over the place. It was held at Angie Smith's house, sister of Jacobo Smith. Everyone who knew him called him Smith and those who didn't; well there weren't many that didn't know him. Raechel had came to the party hoping to relax instead she found herself being bothered by the dudes at the party. Raechel had hoped that Smith would show up but he was a college boy now and over two thousands miles away. It was always something about him that caught her attention.

She found herself walking into the kitchen; she had a need to get away from the crazy scene out there. She had seen the entire alcoholic drinks on the counter and decided it was a bad idea. Memories of Summer had flashed back in her mind when she looked at the alcohol but for some odd reason she picked up some Gin and poured her some in a cup.

As she was drinking, she was startled by a dude's voice. 'You know that stuff can kill you.' And Raechel looked over to find the head jock of the school, Bo McClay. She had never paid much attention to Bo because she didn't really like him but at that moment she thought he looked very good.

'Say's the jock.' Raechel returned looking over his features. He was tall with muscles that could make any girl melt, amazing green eyes, jet-black hair and fantastic caramel brown skin. If she was drunk to the point that she would do anything, she would lick anything off his skin but that was not the case because she had barely started drinking. When she saw him smirk, she shivered and she didn't know why.

'So getting back to your roots, huh party-pants?' Bo said grabbing him a drink. When he was done pouring him a drink, he leaned on the counter and looked Raechel up and down.

'Keep your eyes up front.' Raechel without looking at him and Bo laughed. 'And I'm here to relax, okay?' Raechel answered.

'Okay.' Bo said putting his hands up in the air. 'It's just you look extremely good tonight, you always look good but its been a while since I seen you dress up.' Bo said with a pause. 'And keeping drinking that Gin, you'll be doing a lot of relaxing, party-pants.' Bo said sending her a grin and she couldn't help but give him one back.

'Shouldn't you get back to all your little girlfriends.' Raechel returned, taking another sip of her drink.

'Annoying h--.' Bo was about to say before Raechel slapped him. He was half surprised and half-turned on.

'Whether they are annoying or not, don't insult women in front of my face.' Raechel and Bo rubbed his cheek. Raechel had given him a look, grabbing the whole bottle of Gin and walked away from him. He laughed and watched her backside until she was out of site.

* * *

At Cuddy's, House and Cuddy were watching Big Love while eating Chinese food and enjoying each other's company.

'This show is stupid.' Cuddy commented.

'It is not, It's a great show. The man is a genius.' House argued.

'Because he has three wives?'

'Of course.' House said with a "duh" look and Cuddy laughed. Cuddy noticed House was done with his food, so she grabbed the empty containers and went to the kitchen. She threw them in the trash and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. House walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cuddy caught a shiver when she felt his warm hands.

'House--.' Cuddy began.

'I just need you.' House whispered in her ear and she nodded her head.

* * *

As the party was ending Raechel found herself without a ride. She sighed and walked back into the kitchen to find Angie Smith, cleaning. She walked over to the trash and threw the empty bottle away.

'Have fun?' Angie questioned, turning around to face her. Angie had long, black hair and Grey eyes.

'Yeah, I did.' Raechel admitted. 'Just have to find a ride home, now.' Raechel informed and Angie laughed. 'What's so funny?' Raechel asked rolling her eyes.

'What makes you think those girls are your friends?' Angie returned. 'Its real funny how just one year ago when we stopped being friends, they want to be your friend. How they never talk to you before? How they climb the social later with you?' Angie prompted.

'What are you trying to say?' Raechel asked curiously.

'They would be nothing without you, Raechel. You can be popular on your own because you are you but them they are nothing.' Angie answered.

'They're better friends than you were.' Raechel replied crossing her arms. Those words had stung Angie's heart but she wouldn't show it. They never showed their weaknesses to each other any more, they were enemies now but somehow, sometimes they would get back to being friends; if only for a short moment.

'Are they really?' Angie questioned her. 'They left you here without telling you and they were your only ride. They left you to hook up with some dudes.' Angie informed.

'What dudes?'

'Chase and Chad, those jackasses.'

'Bo's friends?' Raechel asked.

'Yeah and them idiots left Bo without telling him, too.' Angie said rolling her eyes.

'I thought Bo had a car?'

'Yeah, he was suppose to take his buddies home but your so-called-friends took them. I have a feeling that they are not going home.' Angie said turning around back to the sink. 'Bo is still in the living room, drinking up all the alcohol.' Angie said, turning to look over her shoulder a little. Once she saw Raechel nod, she turned back around to get back to her cleaning.

'Thank you.' Raechel said. She didn't know why she said it but she had a need to.

'You welcome.' Angie said and Raechel walked out of the kitchen. Raechel walked in the living room to find Bo laid out on the couch. She walked over to him and kneeled down beside him.

'I need a ride home.' Raechel stated and Bo laughed. She didn't want him taking her home but she needed a ride.

'Fine.' Bo returned and she was surprised by his answer. She got up from the floor as he rose from the couch. When they made it to his car, she snatched the keys from him. 'What the hell? Give me my keys.' Bo said pushing Raechel up against his car. She wouldn't admit it but she like him pressed against her.

'Your in no condition to drive.' Raechel responded and Bo eased of her but still had his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him and tightening his hold on her. 'Let me go, Bo. Your drunk.' Raechel said.

'Why you always play hard to get?'

'I'm not playing, now let go.' Raechel said and Bo let go. When they arrived at Bo's house, she helped him out the car.

'What makes you think I'm going to let you take my car?'

'Look, I'll bring it back in the morning. I'm not letting you drive me home.' Raechel said and Bo nodded. When he was completely inside his house, she drove off.

When Raechel made it to her house, she parked the car on the street and got out. She went inside and went to the kitchen to get a drink but the two adults enjoying each other stopped her.

'OMG!' Raechel said covering her eyes with her hand. They turned to her and were shocked that she was standing right there.

'Rae.' They both started, trying to find the right words.

'No, its okay.' Raechel said walking to her room quickly. Both, adults looked at each other and sighed.


	4. Morning

Raechel was wakening by the sound of her cell phone ringing and she answered it without looking at the caller ID.

'Hello.'

'I hope I didn't wake you but too bad, I need my car.' Bo's voice out of the phone. Raechel opened her eyes and sighed. She didn't really feel like getting and bringing him his car but she did say that she would.

'Of course, I was just getting up.' Raechel said linking with sarcasm. She pulled the covers off her and swung her legs across the bed, so that she could get up. 'Look, I'll be there after I get dressed.' Raechel informed. 'How did you get my phone number?' Raechel asked.

'I have my ways and you could just come naked.' Bo returned and she left out a chuckle, hanging up. Raechel made her way to the kitchen, to smell the good breakfast that was cooking. She took her place at kitchen table as she cleared her throat. When House looked at her, she gave him a smirk.

'So…how was the party?' Cuddy asked as she set the breakfast down on the table. Cuddy took her sit as Raechel answered.

'It was fine.' Raechel answered looking at the two adults. 'I have to go in a few.' Raechel informed and they looked at her.

'Why?' House questioned between bites.

'I have to bring a jackass his car back.' Raechel responded.

'Raechel Diane Cuddy!' Cuddy exclaimed. 'Watch your mouth.' Cuddy added.

'Sorry. I didn't have a ride back home last night, so I asked him. Really don't like him but he was my only choice and I told him I'll bring his car back today.' Raechel explained.

'Who is he?' House asked.

'Bo McClay.' Raechel answered and House smiled. 'You know him?' Raechel asked.

'Saved his dad once.' House replied with a shrug and getting up to get some coffee. Both, adults were glad Raechel hadn't talked about what happened last night. After Raechel was done with her breakfast, she got up from the table and headed to the shower. When she got out the shower, she got dressed in some pink shorts, with a white tank top and a pink jacket to go over it. She threw on her white chucks and was out the door. She really needed to get her own car, she thought.

When she made it to Bo's house he was outside on his front porch. She noticed that he had a mad look on his face and she tried not to laugh. She got out the car and stood in front of him, holding his keys in front of him. He snatches the keys and walks around to the driver's side. Before he knew it, she was in the passenger side.

'What are you doing?' Bo questioned.

'Does it look like I have a way to get back home?' without saying another word, Bo drove off. She had expected him to take her home but instead he had taken her to the Statue of Liberty. It was Bo's place to escape from the world and it used to be Raechel's place too. Well her and Summer's.

'Can we leave?' Raechel asked. It was hard for her to be up there.

'Look, I need some time to myself. You can wait in the car if you want.' Bo said and Raechel sighed. He held out the keys and she took them, leaving. When Bo was done, he found Raechel crying in his car.

'What's with you?'

'Nothing, just take me home.' Raechel said looking out the window. When they made it to her house, he turned off the car and turned to her.

'Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't hurt you did I?'

'No, I'm fine.' Raechel returned getting out the car. Bo got out and followed her. 'What do you want?' Raechel asked.

'I want a date.' Bo answered honestly.

'Well go ask one of your girlfriends.' Raechel returned.

'I want a date with you.' Bo said with a paused. 'I see your still in love with Smith.' Bo added and he knew it would make her angry.

'I wish everyone would stop labeling me as his woman.' Raechel exclaimed.

'Its your fault, you wont date anyone else.' Bo said walking to the driver's side.

'Fine.' Raechel said. She wanted to proof everyone wrong.

'What?' Bo asked, stopping before he got in the car.

'I'll go on a date with you.'

'I'll pick you up later tonight.' Bo responded and Raechel nodded, going to the house. She had no idea what she was doing.


	5. Monday

School had come that following Monday and; Jill and Mandy noticed that Raechel was only saying a few words to them. When Raechel had walked out of her homeroom, they came trailing behind.

'Raechel.' They both said.

'Yeah?'

'Are you mad at us?' Mandy asked getting straight to the point. Raechel rolled her eyes but they couldn't see her.

'Why does it matter?' Raechel said not really wanting to talk to them.

'Is it about leaving you?' Jill questioned.

'Of course, not. You can do what you want. I mean you only left me to hook up with dudes and I think maybe, just maybe that you should have let me know.' Raechel said with sarcasm dipping through her voice. 'Look, I just need to cool off. I'll talk to you later.' Raechel said walking off. She didn't need this from them; she had too much on her mind. Mandy sighed and walked off, Jill following close behind.

* * *

Later that afternoon before school ended, Angie Smith was just about to come out the girls restroom until she heard familiar voices. It was Chad, Chase, Jill and Mandy.

'There is no way I'm letting our friendship end. I need her to climb the social latter.' Mandy said and Angie pulled out her cell phone to record them.

'I know. You think something going on with Bo and Raechel?' Chad said.

'I don't know but we need to stop whatever it is.' Chase replied and Jill nodded in agreement.

'There is no way I'm falling from the social latter. I've worked way to hard to be Raechel's fake friend.' Jill said and Mandy laughed.

'I know, right. She's such a loser. If she thinks she'll leave us in the dust, she had another thing coming.' Mandy said and the bell rung. The group slit up and walked their separate ways. Angie saved what she recorded and left the restroom.

When Angie made it to cheerleading practice, she pulled England aside. Well her real name wasn't England it was Brandi but everyone called her that because she was a black girl from England.

'What's up?' England asked in her accent.

'Brandi, guess what I just recorded.' Angie said and she let Brandi listen. When it was done playing, she had a shock look on her face.

'What are you going to do?' England asked.

'Nothing.' Angie answered.

'She use to be your best friend, Angie.' England began. 'Its no way that you recorded that for nothing. Do you want to see her down fall?' England then said.

'No!' Angie answered. 'But what do I do. I tried to warn her and I'm not good at being the nice girl.' Angie admitted.

'Well…when the time comes and those bitches get caught up. We'll play it, so that they won't persuade her.' England said. 'And we need to get one of the girls of her squad to believe us because if its us just telling her, there is no way she will be believe us. She'll think that we made it all up.' England informed and Angie nodded as they started their stretches. She might not have a lot of good friends these days but Brandi was on of them.

* * *

Before Raechel had made it to dance practice, Bo had stopped her. They hadn't talked all day and it was starting to bother him because he knew she had a good time. Raechel herself didn't think she would have fun but to her surprise she did.

'You have a minute?' Bo asked.

'Umm…yeah.'

'I was thinking—' Bo began but Raechel cut him off.

'Maybe we should go back to being enemies.'

'What are you afraid of?' Bo questioned.

'Of getting hurt.' Raechel answered honestly and walking into the practice room.

When she made it in the practice room, one of the girls noticed something was up with her.

'You all right?' the girl with the accent said. It was Zoe Costa but most people knew her as the girl from Greece. Some called Greece or Greek but it wasn't like she was in a sorority but they did anyway.

'I'm fine.' Raechel said. Raechel had always noticed how no matter what mood she was in, Zoe asked her how she was.

'You sure?'

'Yeah. Thanks, Zoe.' Raechel said.

'You welcome.' Zoe said and they begun their stretches.


	6. News Flash

When Cuddy arrived home, she found House in her kitchen. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. House swallowed the bit of sandwich he was eating and spoke. 'You should really put your spare key somewhere else.' House said and Cuddy rolled her eyes, taking a sit next to him.

'What are you doing here?'

'Where's Raechel?' House said deflecting her question.

'Practice. House, what are you doing here?' Cuddy tried again.

'She's going back to practices?' House said between bites.

'House!' Cuddy exclaimed.

'There's nothing to come home to anymore.' House said quietly and Cuddy nodded, understanding. 'You and Raechel are the only things I have left.' House said next and Cuddy was shock to hear the words come from his mouth.

The next morning House had woken up again with his arms wrapped around Cuddy. He looked over and realized that he had stayed over night again. He looked over at Cuddy, and then the clock and he knew she would be mad that she wasn't on time.

'Cuddles.' House said kissing her neck.

'Five more minute.' Cuddy said with a sigh.

'Its already 7:30.' House returned and before he could kiss her again, she jolted up and rushed into the bathroom. He could hear her from the bedroom and he laughed at her frustration.

When House walked in the kitchen, he noticed Raechel was over by the kitchen window, staring out into space. When he grabbed him a cup of coffee, she snap out of her state.

'Another late night?' Raechel asked with a smirk.

'Ha Ha.' House said taking a sit and she joined him. He noticed it was a newspaper on the table, so he grabbed it and began looking through it.

'Anything good in the paper?' House questioned. As a young child Raechel had gained the habit of reading the newspaper every morning. Something she gained from House. Summer had never read the newspaper; it was always fashion magazines, latest styles and tips about life. Something Cuddy used to read with her.

'Yeah, something very interesting.' Raechel said snatching the paper and finding the page. Once she found it, she laid the paper on the table and taps the article, where she read earlier. Before she could give a brief summary on what she read, she heard the horn to her ride outside. She stood, giving House a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her bag from under the table.

'I'll see you later.' Raechel stated turning around and walking out the house. Just as House was about to read the article Cuddy walked in the kitchen, helping herself to some coffee.

'You should go home and get ready.' Cuddy suggested.

'Yeah, in a few.' House said trying to concentrate on the article.

'What are you reading?'

'Something that Rae said was interesting.' House informed. Cuddy took the last gulp of her coffee and put the mug in the sink.

'I have to go, try not to be late.' Cuddy said giving House a kiss on the cheek and rushing to the door.

'Yeah.' House said before Cuddy went out the door. House turned his attention back to the article and began to look it over.

_Twenty-one year old female has been rushed to the hospital_

_After found on the streets. Its appears that she was brutally raped and beaten half to death. Who ever did this to her feed her drinks until she was too out_

_ of it to notice him slipping drugs in her cups. _

_She was fully unaware of what was happening to her._

_When found she was dressed head-to-toe in her clothes that she apparently had that night at the club._

_She was found by the couple of the names Robert and Maria Gomez;_

_The young couple was taking their usual morning walk when they spotted her in the alley. She was found just yesterday night and appears to be held_

_ captive for about three months._

_Maria stated that her husband didn't want to stop because he thought she was just another homeless person but Maria was sure that she wasn't. _

_They immediately called 911 and the ambulance came rushing. When questioning the young woman, all she would say is "Where is Jackie?" the young_

_ woman was in and out of state saying that she wasn't the only one but when verifying her ID, the police stated that she was Jackie O'Dell. They believed_

_ she had lost some sanity going through the tragedy like that._

When a picture interrupted the article, House looked it over and was stunned by it. The woman had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, closely similar to Summer appearance. But it couldn't be Summer in the hospital; they had just buried her three months ago. He looked down at the picture again and noticed the woman had a birthmark on the side of her neck, one Summer didn't have.

His memory flashed back to that day he had to confirm that was his daughter. Had he miss the birthmark on the girl's neck? He was so out of whack that day…and the girl's eyes? That would determine everything. Jackie had brown eyes and Summer had green eyes.

He didn't see the girl's eyes that day; they were closed.

Did they bury the right girl?

House stood up, grabbed the newspaper and left the house quickly.


	7. Eye Colors

House had made it back to the morgue to find the guy that looked over the so-called-Summer. 'Remember me?' House asked, making his appearance.

'You can't be back here.' the older man said standing up from his chair.

'We need to talk about my daughter.' House said, ignoring his statement.

'What about her?'

'What color eyes did she have?' House asked.

'Why? You don't know your own daughter's eyes?' the man returned.

'Yes, you idiot! I know daughter's eyes but I believe the girl I buried isn't my daughter.' House explained. 'What color were her eyes?' House, then added.

'Her eyes were brown.' the man answered. House nodded and left the man to get back to his work.

Cuddy was furious that House hadn't come into work yet. She didn't know exactly what they had going on but he couldn't use her like that. She was in her office signing papers when she saw House walk past her office. Before House could reach the elevators, he heard clicking of the heels.

'House!' Cuddy said and he turned around.

'You're late and I mean extremely late.' Cuddy yelled. When the elevators open, he grabbed her and pushed her in the elevators with him. 'what are you doing?' Cuddy questioned and he threw the newspaper at her. She looked it over and read it.

'It's her.' House simply informed.

'House, I know it's hard but _we_ buried Summer.' Cuddy assured.

'_We_ didn't bury her.' House said looking at her and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. 'She's in your hospital. They got the girls mix up.' House continued. 'I went by the morgue.' House added.

'Maybe it's all in your head.' Cuddy prompted.

'No! I know it's her.' House exclaimed. When the doors opened, he walked out and she followed. When House reached the room, he saw his daughter lying in the bed. He knew it was her and no one could tell him different.

'That's Jackie O'Dell, House.' Cuddy tried to assure him.

'Its not. Jackie has brown eyes and Summer has green.' House stated like Cuddy didn't know. 'the woman we buried had brown eyes. We buried the wrong girl; my little girl is still here.' House, then added.

'Have you seen her eyes?' Cuddy asked pointing to the girl.

'No but all we have to do is pull her eyelids up.' House said moving towards the bed.

'House! Don't touch her, this is madness.' Cuddy said. She wanted to believe him but she couldn't. She didn't want to break down, for the past three months she had been the strong one.

'Fine! I'll wait until she wakes and tells us herself.' House returned, walking out the room. When House left, he went straight to his office and walked over to his phone, dialing a familiar number.

'What?' a woman said.

'Charlie, get your ass down here.' House returned.

'For what?'

'We buried the wrong girl.'

'Greg, are you high?' Charlie returned.

'Summer is in a coma and Cuddy doesn't believe me.'

'Why wouldn't she?'

'You don't get news out there.' House said sarcastically.

'You think she's is that Jackie O'Dell girl?'

'Yeah.' House answered.

'Okay, I'll be out there.' Charlie said hanging up the phone. She put her cell phone back on her dresser and turned to her boyfriend. 'that was my brother.' Charlie informed.

'It's our day off, Charlie.' her boyfriend said.

'My brother thinks that Jackie O'Dell girl is really Summer.' Charlie returned.

'Maybe you're Summer, too. I mean you two look alike, exactly alike. She got her looks from you, from your strawberry-blonde hair to your amazing green eyes.' he sarcastically responded.

'Aden Cuddy.'

'He's losing his mind.' Aden said. 'maybe he should get checked back into Mayfield again.' Aden suggested seriously. Charlie pulled the covers off her and swung her legs over the bed.

'If it's about my niece, then I'm going to Jersey.' Charlie said standing up. 'if it was Raechel, you would do the same and I'll be there for you.' Charlie informed, expressing her feelings. She sighed and walked to their bathroom.

'Charlotte.' Aden said and Charlie didn't say anything. He sighed and walked over to the dresser, to find some clothes.


	8. Aden And Charlie

The next day when Cuddy was in her office working of course, she heard a knock at her door. She sighed and really thought she really needed to get her an assistant. She looked up to find her brother and waved him in, she was surprised to see him. Once he walked in, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Compared to Cuddy, Aden was a giant.

'What are you doing here?' Cuddy questioned.

'Heard about House thinking that Jackie O'Dell girl is really Summer.' Aden answered as they sat down.

'From whom?' Cuddy asked curiously and before he could answer Charlotte walked through the door. She walked over to Aden and handed him the keys.

'Had a hard time finding a parking spot.' Charlie announced kissing Aden on the lips and Cuddy was shocked. Charlotte House kissing Aden Cuddy.

'Did I miss something?' Cuddy asked.

'We're a couple now.' Aden answered and Charlie smiled at him. Cuddy had never seen Charlie so happy. 'After Summer's supposedly death.' Aden said and Charlie hit him. 'Ouch!' Aden exclaimed and Cuddy chuckled.

'Your brother called, right?' Cuddy questioned.

'Yeah, he did.' Charlie answered. 'And maybe he's right.' Charlie added.

'He's not always right. Like I said he's losing his mind.' Aden said.

'He's always right. You're only acting like this because you and my brother don't get along.' Charlie returned.

'I have my reasons and I didn't come here for him, I came here for you.' Aden said and Charlie sighed, nodding.

'Where is he?' Charlie asked turning towards Cuddy. Cuddy couldn't believe Charlie had given up the argument so easily.

'In his office.' Cuddy answered.

'You coming?' Charlie asked turning towards Aden.

'No. I'm going to stay and chat with Lisa.' Aden answered and Charlie nodded.

'Later, Lisa.' Charlie said.

'Okay.' Cuddy returned and Charlie walked out of her office.

When Charlie made it to House's office, she found him sitting in the dark; bouncing his ball.

'Hey.' Charlie said, knocking on his glass door to get his attention.

'Hey.' House said turning his attention back to his ball. Charlie walked in the office and sat down across from him.

'Aden seems to think you're losing your mind again.' Charlie stated.

'I knew something was going on between the two of you.' House informed and Charlie smirked.

'We were just sleeping with each other before but after Summer died it brought us closer.' Charlie returned.

'Summer's not really dead.'

'Right.' Charlie responded with a sigh. 'Why do you think she's Summer, anyway?' Charlie questioned.

'Because Summer is better than me and her mother, because when I think about it no matter how sad Summer would get she would never kill herself.' House stated and it was true she was nothing like her mother. Summer mother was extremely depressed and Cuddy was always there to guide her when she needed it the most.

'Okay.' Charlie said with a nod. 'Does Raechel know?'

'I told her what I thought. I mean she was the one who showed me the newspaper but she's been trying to move on from Summer's so-called death and I'm not helping her. She's upset with me.' House answered and Charlie understood why she would be.

Aden and Cuddy were catching up when she decided to direct her questions elsewhere. 'So how did you and Charlie, you know?'

'After Summer death she was torn, unstable. She stopped coming to work, stopped answering calls and even stopped going outside.' Aden said taking a breath. 'Well…we were already sleeping together as an agreement. We did it so we could keep stress off each other but after Summer's funeral I was there for her. More than I usually was and that brought us closer, we live with each other now.' Aden finished.

'Really?'

'Yep.' Aden replied.

'I'm happy for you.' Cuddy said with smile.

'Thanks.'


	9. If Looks Could Kill

Raechel had stopped talking to Jill and Mandy completely; and that had made them extremely mad because Angie was right, they were nothing without Raechel. Raechel had started to sit with Zoe at lunch and then Brandi "England" sat with them too, bringing Angie along. The whole school was surprised to see Angie and Raechel sitting together, them four were becoming the new click. They were sitting there all talking and laughing when Jill and Mandy came over with Chad and Chase hands around them. 'Awe, look at the two best friends.' Mandy said and they laughed. Angie rolled her eyes and stood from her chair.

'Look, bitch! If you don't step off I'm going to beat the shit out of you.' Angie said folding her arms.

'Ouch! Looks who's panties are in a bunch.' Jill returned and then Raechel stood up.

'At least she has panties on. Weren't you and Chad in the supply closet earlier.' Raechel said and all of the students busted out laughing. They sighed and walked away. When they were out of site, Raechel and Angie turned to each other and hugged one another. They sat back down and continued to have their lunch.

When they walked out of the lunchroom Raechel caught Bo kissing Larissa Stone. She was shocked because she had thought he really liked her and she was going to stop being a bitch and actually talk to him. When he saw Raechel he pushed Larissa off. Zoe and England went after Raechel but Angie stayed behind to find the masterminds of the scene. When she spotted Mandy and her crew by the lockers laughing, she knew it was them. She gave them a look and walked off, if looks could kill; they would have been toasted.

After school the girls were in the courtyard chatting up when Bo McClay walked over to them. 'Raechel, can we talk?' he asked and the girls looked over at him. They hoped that she would say yes.

'Nope.' Raechel said turning from him and Zoe hit her leg. 'Ouch!' Raechel exclaimed and they all sent her a look. 'Fine' Raechel said getting up and they started walking.

'It wasn't what you thought.' Bo began.

'What was it then?'

'Why are you so mad anyway? You're the one who wanted to be enemies.' Bo said and Raechel got quiet. 'Exactly!' he added.

'Why were you kissing her?' Raechel asked.

'She kissed me! I tried to move away from her but for a girl she had a strong grip.' and Raechel laughed.

'That's the truth?'

'Yeah. I think it has something to do with Jill, Mandy, Chad and Chase. I don't talk to those dudes anymore.' Bo answered. 'I heard what happen at lunch.' Bo stated.

'Yep.' Raechel said with a soft chuckle. They stopped talking and faced each other.

'So you going to date me or what?'

'Don't be pushy, asshole ' Raechel said with a roll of an eye and Bo sighed.

'Sometimes you can do things to a man.' Bo said and Raechel blushed. 'And stop with the name calling. So you want to go out again?' Bo asked.

'Okay, Sure. When?

'How about this weekend?' Bo questioned.

'Friday at eight.' Raechel said walking away and Bo felt like the happiest dude on earth. He knew he would have to work hard for Raechel and work hard to keep her if he got her.


	10. Opened Eyes

Two months had passed rather quickly and Aden and Charlie had to leave. They couldn't stay that long because they had work back home. It showed that the so-called Jackie girl was getting better and that she was pregnant. One day House was up in her hospital room when Cuddy came walking in.

'House-'

'I'm just talking to her.' House returned and she moved up behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and let them rest there. 'That's my little girl.' House stated.

'House…'

'I don't care if you don't believe me.' House said coldly and it hurt Cuddy's feeling. When the girl in the bed started to stir, they both looked at her. They noticed her eyes opening and when her eyes were open all the way, her eyes were the color of green. Cuddy looked at her with shock.

'Dad.' The girl said and tears poured down Cuddy's face. Cuddy took out her phone and dialed her daughter's number, as she was doing that; House asked her a question. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Summer Isabella House.' the girl announced.

Raechel was hanging out with Bo after school and having a great time until her mother called. She wiggled out of Bo's brace when she reached for her phone. She flipped it open and answered it. 'Hello.'

'Summer is awake.' Cuddy informed.

'Not you, too.' Raechel said with a sigh.

'It is her, Raechel. She said her own name and everything.' Cuddy tried to convince.

'Okay, I'll be there.' Raechel said hanging up her phone.

'What's up?' Bo asked.

'Can you drive me to the hospital?' Raechel asked standing up.

'Yeah, sure. What's wrong?'

'You know that Jackie O'Dell girl?

'Yeah.'

'Well she's really Summer. We've buried the wrong girl.' Raechel returned and he nodded, as they walked towards his car. Even though she told him, she still wasn't sure she believed her own words. She wasn't going to believe it until she saw Summer herself.

When she reached the hospital room, she stopped short once she saw Summer. It had been hard for her to accept that Summer might still be alive but once she saw her, tears formed in her eyes. Pouring down like a waterfall that God created. Raechel slowly moved to the bed and Summer grabbed her hands. Summer saw the look in Raechel's eyes and spoke. 'It's me.' And all Raechel could do was nod.


	11. Two Weeks Later

Two weeks went by and Summer was able to go home. She had told them that she wanted to stay with Cuddy, so that she could be closer to Raechel. House had stayed almost every night, so he was barely at his apartment now.

One night Cuddy was in the kitchen, taking a break from her paperwork when Summer walked in the kitchen. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed her some crackers. She took a sit down next to Cuddy and smiled.

'Late night?' Summer asked.

'Yeah, lots of paperwork.' Cuddy answered and things got quiet again.

'Is dad still upset?' Summer questioned.

'Yeah. He wants to punish the guy that did this to you.' Cuddy replied. 'This guy needs to be put to justice, sweetheart. Why do you keep protecting him?' Cuddy then said. Summer looked back down at the crackers, grabbed one and ate it.

'He didn't mean it.' Summer returned.

'What do you mean? He drug you, beat you, raped you and now your pregnant with his children.' Cuddy responded, not fully understanding.

'He's sick. He didn't mean it, I promise you. There is something wrong with his brain. He needs help and I want to help him but I cant do that because I'll know the first chance dad gets, he'll lock him up.' Summer explained.

'What do you mean something is wrong with his brain?'

'I think he has a sickness that makes him do crazy things.' Summer said with a pause. 'Jackie O'Dell was his first ever victim and I was his second. Now for a man with a history of treating people good, no criminal record, don't you think it's kind of strange. At times he would be very sweet and then he would just go crazy. He hit Jackie more than he hit me because she challenge him and I tried to help him. I tried not to be my normal self because if I did, I wouldn't be here right now.' Summer finished.

'Do you know where he is?'

'Yeah, I want dad to help him.' Summer answered and Cuddy sighed.

'Your father would end up killing him instead of saving him.' Cuddy responded and Summer sighed.

'I fell in love with him.' Summer informed.

'What?' Cuddy exclaimed. 'You fell in love with the dude that did this to you?' Cuddy asked.

'I did.' Summer said simply. 'I want my children to have a father.' Summer said getting up, putting the crackers away and walking out the kitchen. Cuddy watched her walk away and decide to talk to House. She knew how he would be but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

The next morning Summer was in the kitchen drinking tea when Raechel walked in. Raechel walked over to Summer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Morning.' Raechel said and Summer smiled.

'Morning.' Summer returned and Raechel put her hands over Summer's belly.

'I can't believe you are having triplets.' Raechel said and Summer put her hand over Raechel's.

'I know, can't wait until I find out what I'm having.' Summer said and Raechel sat down beside her.

'Me either.' Raechel returned.

'So how have you been?'

'Umm…' Raechel began but Summer cut her off.

'Its alright, I understand.' Summer said and Raechel nodded. When she heard her ride from outside, she stood up and pushed her chair in.

'That's Bo.' Raechel announced and Summer smiled.

'We'll talk about you and your little boyfriend later.' Summer told her and Raechel nodded, walking out the house. When the door shut Cuddy came walking in the kitchen.

'Hey sweetheart.' Cuddy said kissing her on her head.

'Hey.' Summer returned.

'I'm going to talk to your father today.'

'Okay. Where has he been?'

'He stayed at his apartment last night.' Cuddy answered.

'Oh, I guess he is really upset.' Summer said and Cuddy nodded.

'I have to go but stop by the hospital later so that we can have lunch.' Cuddy said and Summer nodded. Summer gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the house. She would go to lunch with Cuddy but not before going to check on her children's father.


	12. Smith

It was around lunchtime and Cuddy was putting up her things so that when Summer got there she would be ready. Just as she closed her filing cabinet House walked in her office. She turned to him and he just stared at her.

'Where are you going?'

'Lunch with Summer.' Cuddy answered and House turned his gaze somewhere else. Cuddy sighed and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. 'You have to stop this.' Cuddy said and before he could interrupted, Cuddy started talking again. 'She needs you, _Greg._ You not supporting her wishes will only discourage and hurt her. She has already been through enough.' Cuddy stated.

'And that's why I want this man in jail. He beat and raped my daughter and I'm just suppose to stand by and let it slide.' House returned.

'She said he didn't mean it.' Cuddy responded.

'What? What the hell you mean?' House yelled and Cuddy spoke back calmly.

'She said she think he has an illness that makes him do crazy things. She wanted me to talk you into helping him, saving him.' Cuddy explained and House got quiet. 'She loves him, she loves him like I love you. She wants to save his life like I've done many times for you.' Cuddy added but all House was focus on was the "I love you" part. House grabbed her hand and looked at her.

'You love me?' House questioned.

'Yes, I do.' Cuddy said and they kissed. House nodded and stood from the couch.

'I'll take the case.' House returned and Cuddy smiled standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. She whispered "thank you" and he nodded. Someone clearing their throat interrupted them and they turn to see Summer standing there.

'I hope I didn't interrupt?'

'Not at all.' Cuddy answered. They had both noticed Summer was all dressed up. She was wearing beautiful yellow dress that showed off her pregnant belly, white sandals, white earrings and diamond butterfly clip in her curly hair. 'You ready to go have lunch?' Cuddy asked and Summer nodded.

'Where you coming from all dressed up?' House asked.

'Nowhere.' Summer quickly answered. 'Can we go?' Summer asked. Cuddy separated from House, grabbed her purse, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with Summer beside her.

When school was out Raechel waited for Bo to come and take her home but an old friend caught her attention. He walked straight over to her and picked her up, spinning her around.

'Jacobo!' she screamed, happily. Everyone looked in awe because Jacobo Smith was on his or her school campus. He was a legend to the school. 'What are you doing here?' she questioned him.

'Came for a visit.' Smith answered and they hugged again. They both knew they missed each other. When Bo came out the school building he was shock to see Raechel hugging none other than Jacobo Smith. He got angry and marches over to them. Everyone outside watch to see what would Bo do, they all knew Smith and McClay didn't get along.


	13. Love

'What the hell is this?' Bo had yelled when he made it over to them. He couldn't believe what was going on. He wouldn't lose Raechel; he didn't want to lose her. 'Rae?' he said.

'It's nothing.' Raechel answered, she was confused by his behavior. She knew they didn't like each other but she didn't think he would act like this.

'You're dating McClay now?' Smith asked and Raechel nodded. 'Come on, Rae! You can do much better.' Smith added. He could see Bo get mad but he only smirked. He always knew how to get to people.

'Smith don't start.' Raechel said. 'He's my boyfriend.' Raechel announced.

'Poor choice.'

'That's why I don't like talking to you because you never support my decisions.' Raechel said walking away and Smith called after her. "Rae!' but she didn't look back, she just keep walking in the direction of Bo's car.

'Stay away from my girl.' Bo said.

'She won't be yours for long.' Smith returned and Bo hit him. Smith got up and they started fighting. Raechel looked back and sighed, running over to them. When Angie walked out the building she saw her brother and she ran over to the site. She hated when he made appearances, he was nothing but an asshole.

When Raechel got to her house, she helped Bo inside. She brought him into the kitchen and everyone looked at the pair.

'Mom, can you fix him up?' Raechel asked and Cuddy nodded, going to get her medical bag. Raechel helped Bo to a chair and he winced. 'That's what you get!' Raechel yelled at him and Summer could see that she was angry. House just stood there very amused. When Cuddy came back, she started to clean Bo off.

'What happened?' Summer asked.

'He got into a fight.' Raechel answered with a pause. 'with Smith.' Raechel filled and Bo rolled his eyes at the name.

'Jackass is what I call him.' Bo informed and House smirked.

'Oh really! He's not the only jackass. You couldn't just walk away, could you?' Raechel returned.

'No I couldn't and you know that!' Bo yelled and Raechel got quiet, sighing.

'You hit him first!' Raechel exclaimed and Bo looked away from her but Raechel knew Smith had said something.

'So Smith is back in town?' House asked casually and Raechel glared at him. 'just asking.' House defended. When Cuddy was done Bo rose from the chair.

'Thank you, Dr. Cuddy.' Bo said and Cuddy smiled.

'You welcome.' Cuddy returned and Bo smiled at everyone, then walked towards the door. Raechel sighed and went after him.

'I'm not going to go back to him.' Raechel exclaimed walking him to his car.

'How do I know, Rae?'

'Don't you trust me?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, then you have nothing to worry about. I love being in a relationship with you and just because he's back, its not going to change. We are just friends now.' Raechel returned.

'Tell him that.' Bo replied with a pause. 'I just don't love being in a relationship with you, I love being with you at all times and…and I love you.' Bo informed and Raechel looked at him with a shock face. Bo knew she was surprised, so he kissed her on the head and got into the car. He looked at her once more, turned the car on and drove off. She was still in shock; she couldn't believe what he just confessed.


	14. Run

Bo and Raechel relationship was on the edge since Smith had got back. Rachel had tried to ignore him because she wanted her relationship with Bo to work out. While Summer was six months and two weeks along. She had finally convinced her daughter's father to go to the doctor. House had started working on him and found out that he had a tumor in his head. They had got it before the tumor got too big. But he still had to go to court, later after the court date he was released and not charged guilty. They had got a place together to raise their daughters.

One day Raechel was walking through the park when someone came up behind her. She thought it was Bo but she turned around to find Smith. 'Go away.' she said and walked off but he followed her.

'We need to talk.'

'No, we don't.' Raechel shouted.

'You can't possibly be with him.'

'Why not?'

'Because you still love me.' Smith answered. she turned around and slapped him.

'Why do you make my life so complicated? I hate you!' she screamed.

'But you do!' he exclaimed.

'I will always love you but that doesn't mean we are right for each other.' Raechel returned. Raechel didn't see Bo standing behind her when Smith reached and kiss her. Bo was about to smash Smith's head in when he seen Raechel kiss back. The way she kissed him broke his heart. Smith looked up and smiled.

'But I love Bo more.' Raechel said stepping away from him and tears rolled down her eyes. Bo smiled when he heard that but he was upset that she kissed him back. 'I just want to be with Bo, just let me be happy, Smith. If you love me, let me be. I will never stop loving you and you remember that.' Raechel sobbed and she turned around to see Bo.

'What are you doing here?' Raechel asked.

'Your mom told me you were here.' Bo answered.

'I'm sorry.' Raechel said walking away from the both of them. Not that Smith showed it, it hurt him for her to say that. Bo tried to run after her but Raechel was fast, he couldn't get her. Raechel ran, ran, ran and ran. Running was something she could control, as she ran she watched everything pass by. She just wished she knew what to do.


	15. Stay

Run, run, and run until you cant anymore. That's what she did. It had almost been a year since the so-called Summer's death. Raechel ran from her problems that day, are we just the same?

So I say stay, stay, stay until you solve it all because in the end when you're still running, you might just run into it all.


	16. Stop Running

Summer had birthed beautiful girls and was very happy with her work. It had been months since her father had finally agreed to fix her children's father. They had come to find out that he had a brain tumor in his head. It was no surprise that Summer was right, she was always a smart child. House just didn't want to believe her because any father would react that way after the things she went through.

All of Summers' daughters had their father's honey brown skin and jet-black hair. The only thing they had from her was her green eyes. They were all identical triplets but all different in personality. Her first daughter she names Victoria Summer Taylor. Her second daughter she named Lily Diane Taylor and her last daughter she had named Koren Lisa Taylor. Summer had given them their middle names while their father Levi Taylor had given them their first names.

One day in late December after Christmas had passed Raechel had gone out. She hadn't told anyone and hadn't even tried to tell anyone. Everyone was worried except Summer. Summer had found Rae at the statue of liberty, the place she uses to take her all the time.

'How did you find me?' Raechel asked.

'I know you.' Summer said sitting down beside her. 'Everyone was worried.' Summer added and Raechel shrugged. 'Are you alright?' Summer then asked.

'Are you?' Raechel returned.

'Sometimes I get scared that Levi will hurt me but I realize it's all in the past and he was just sick but he's well now.' Summer answered honestly and Rae nodded. 'Stop running, Rae.' Summer told her.

'I can't.' Raechel returned.

'You can always stop if you want to.' Summer said standing up. 'I know you can, you're a smart girl.' Summer said walking away. Raechel held onto to her coat tighter and rose up. She walked away and when she got to the ground floor, Bo was outside waiting for her. Tears began to run down her face and ran into his arms.

'I'm so sorry.' Raechel said to him and he kissed her.

'I am, too.' Bo said and he held her tighter.


	17. Summer’s Presence

In mid January, Summer had found herself at the statue of liberty. It had been a while since she just sat there and thought to herself. She had been fighting the cold for a about a month now. Well, what she thought was a cold. She pulled out a tissue and blows her noise. She was startled when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

'Everyone's been looking for you. You know how they are about you.' Raechel said sitting down next to her.

'Yeah, I know.' Summer said blowing into the tissue again.

'You've been sick for a while now.' Raechel stated. 'Maybe you should go see a doctor.' Raechel added and Summer smiled at the doctor part. She had been surrounded by doctors her whole life. She thought she would be fine.

'I'm fine, just getting over a cold.' Summer said sniffing.

'I don't think it's a cold.' Raechel said a little worried. A little cold wouldn't last that long Raechel thought but she tried not to think about Summer dying again but she did need to go see a doctor just in case.

'I'll be over it soon. No doctors, I've had enough of them.' Summer said and Raechel didn't want to argue with her.

When Spring came, it wasn't so wonderful. They were out in the graveyard burying Summer and this time it was the real Summer. And that little cold Summer thought it was, wasn't some little cold. Everyone stood with tears in theirs eyes except Raechel and House. Because they both knew it wasn't Summer's end. Summer's presence would be filled throughout her daughters, each of them had a little of Summer in them; even her stubbornness too. So when seasons pass along with the years, she'll still be there. In the presence of her daughters.


End file.
